


Step With Me

by theosgood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosgood/pseuds/theosgood
Summary: Steve could not lose his chance, not now that he knew the meaning of happiness.





	Step With Me

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'm sorry for my English, it is NOT my mother language and I also had not a beta reader. I hope you still enjoy this really short story!
> 
> I was inspired by a Mika's song, also called Step With Me (https://youtu.be/CFrxrOt06SA). Listen to it while you read!

It was not long since Steve had lain down when he felt a movement on the bed. Even with the lights off he could identify the body; he could always identify Tony.

The brunette settled under the blanket, the engineer's body approaching Steve’s. Rogers felt Stark’s hand reach for his, pulling the blonde’s arm over his own body.

“Hold me.” Tony whined, which made Steve giggle.

He moved closer to his boyfriend, running his right arm around Tony’s waist and pulling the man closer to him, keeping both bodies together, feeling Stark’s arm over his, locking them in his embrace at most couples’ favorite position. Steve tilted his head, kissing Tony’s shoulder.

“How did the event go?”

“It sucked.” Tony’s voice was still mourn, now mixed with a small revolt. “I hate these events with boring investors. They're _all_ boring, Steve. I hate everybody.”

“But you know Stark Industries–“

“You and Pepper do rehearse a script, don’t you?” Tony's revulsion made Steve giggle and place another kiss on his shoulder and neck. “It would’ve been so much better to have stayed here with you.”

“Quit whining.” Steve’s scolding was followed by a groan of complaint from Tony. “It is good that you’re a present figure at your company.”

“Steve.” A sigh. “Stop talking, let's get to sleep.”

“I was asleep already, you–”

“ _Sleep_.”

Five minutes in complete silence was enough for Tony's breathing to enter a calm, silent rhythm, sleep taking him quickly. Still with the man in his arms, Steve straightened up, listening to him mutter in his sleep, but soon accepting the new position. The blonde couldn’t help but laugh, noticing that even in his sleep Tony could be grumpy and also affectionate, plunging into Steve’s embrace.

They had been together for over two years now, stable and happy. Of course it was not perfect all the time, no relationship was, but Steve had never been as happy as he was with the engineer. Tony, even with his almost daily complaints and sarcasm, was still everything Steve had wanted in someone else. In his own way, Tony was sweet, funny and affectionate. And it made Steve extremely happy.

Besides, Steve knew he also made Tony happy. The way Stark smiled when they were together, or how, even when they needed to spend some time apart – whether it was for SHIELD or Stark Industries – Tony always called before bedtime just to know how his day went.

In retrospect it was hard to believe that they had started with their left foot. At first they could barely stay in the same room for a long time. Nothing that some missions together and split the same tower for some good months would not fix.

Steve also did not remember very well when he and Tony had become so close. When he stopped to think about it, everything had been really natural. The same subjects, a joint work, friends in common and the same jokes being exchanged. Just like that the two had become... what they were. Slowly and naturally.

He remembered vividly the first time Tony had kissed him. At the time Steve was already more than aware of the attraction he felt for the man, but he believed that it was not something that could be carried forward, completely futureless. So when Tony took the initiative, after a particularly complicated mission, Steve was completely shocked.

He could still hear the man’s countless apologies as he walked away after a few seconds that Steve remained completely static and did not kiss back. In Steve’s defense, they were in the SHIELD meeting room after an extended debriefing about a really complicated mission that had almost seriously injured Steve. His mind was so focused on going to his apartment, taking a long, hot bath and lying in his comfortable bed that Steve had not managed to process the kiss quick enough.

But of course, when Tony was about to leave the room, his face burning with shame – it had been the first of many times that Steve saw Tony Stark blushing – Steve pulled him back. It was not an opportunity he would afford to lose. He completely understood the confusion in Tony’s gaze, especially as Steve gave a sweet smile before kissing him. Bath, tiredness, bed... nothing else mattered, not at that moment. Not when he had Tony in his arms, their lips caressing, warm and sweet. It was like he had completely lost his senses and the only thing that had logic was Tony’s body against his. At that moment Steve already knew that he had lost all of his defenses and it would be really difficult to force himself to live without being an important part of Tony’s life.

Of course they did not become the most beautiful couple in New York – in Tony's words – on the same day – or even the next one. They being who they were, it was a really difficult process. Tony, in particular, was really difficult. Steve understood that the engineer was afraid of hurting him. Stark did not see in himself everything Steve did. So Rogers promised himself that for the rest of his life he would make sure Tony knew how incredible a person he was.

It was not a matter of making him realize that he was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Tony was well aware of all that, it was always on the tip of his tongue. Tony needed to understand that he was actually important, special, someone who deserved to love and be loved. And for some long months Steve made him see all that. Because only after loving himself, Tony could love Steve.

And since then they were together, dating. Tony made Steve’s every day something special. He felt a bit of an idiot for letting himself fall so deeply in love, losing all his defenses. But how could he be blamed if, by having Tony by his side, he discovered the true meaning of happiness? All he wanted was to be with Tony forever, and then a bit more.

“For God’s sake, Steve.” Tony shifted, turning face-to-face with Steve, his eyes still closed. “ _Stop_. I can practically hear you thinking.”

Steve’s blue eyes searched the man’s face. Tony’s closed giant eyelashes. The well-trimmed goatee that seemed never to look good on anyone except Tony. His hair, slightly pillow messy. And then Steve smiled.

“I love you, Tony.”

“I know that you love me.” Even as Tony's voice was harsh and sleepy, Steve could still hear a note of affection. “I love you too and _etcetera_. We say it to each other almost daily.”

“We should get married.”

Tony’s eyes widened at once, as if all the sleep he felt was simply gone. He then sat on the mattress, pulling the blanket that covered them. Stark’s hand quickly found the lamp, lighting a faint yellow light and illuminating the bed.

“What did you just say to me?” Tony’s voice seemed slightly higher, shocked.

“That we should get married.” Steve also sat down, talking quietly. “With each other, I mean.”

"Of course it’s with each other, Rogers. Who else would I marry?” Stark waved an impatient hand. “Steve, this is very serious. You cannot be kidding me, I–”

“Tony!” Steve’s brows furrowed, his voice indignant. “I would never joke about it. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with y–”

“Shut up!” Tony’s finger met Steve's lips, silencing him. “Steve... did you really just ask me to marry you?”

“I think so.” The blonde removed his boyfriend's finger so he could respond, lacing his fingers with a slight squeeze. “I mean, I don’t have any ring with me now, but... let me do this right. Tony Stark, will you marry me?” Steve’s smile did not reflect on Tony’s face. The engineer was sitting still, staring at Steve, his expression completely serious. For long minutes. “Tony, I need an answer.”

“There’s not a single universe I’d say no, Steve.” In a quick gesture, Tony lunged forward, practically climbing onto Steve’s lap. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, Steve Rogers. I want to marry you.”

Steve’s eyes closed as he tilted his head, catching up to Tony's lips. His fiancé. If Steve thought he had understood the meaning of happiness before, nothing could be compared to what he felt now. It was like he had fulfilled all his mission on Earth and nothing else mattered. Steve felt his face slightly moist as he brushed Tony’s lips away with a small laugh.

“Tony, are you crying?”

“No.” Tony said, his eyes glistening with tears. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh it doesn’t?” Steve ran his thumb over Tony’s cheek, chuckling as the man grimaced.

“You can’t blame me. My boyfriend just asked me to marry him and I said yes. I have the right to be emotional.”

“You must have an excellent boyfriend. Sorry, fiancé.”

“He’s an idiot, didn’t even buy a ring.” Tony laughed, wiping his own tears away. Steve rolled his eyes, but then he laughed, tweaking Tony better on his lap. “We’re getting married.”

“We are.” He laughed on how silly Tony looked because he felt exactly the same way.

“And... Steve, do you want kids?”

Steve studied Tony's expression. The engineer looked worried, of course. Steve knew Tony had always feared becoming like Howard. At the same time, Stark's gaze conveyed excitement. It was obvious that Tony wanted to have a child. And honestly, so did Steve.

“I’ve always wanted a boy.” Steve's response drew a gigantic smile from Tony.

“We can call him Peter. Peter Stark-Rogers.”

“Rogers-Stark.” Steve corrected, watching Tony wince.

“I want a divorce.”

Steve kissed him again. They would marry in the close future. And in thirty years they would still be together and happy because it just could not be different. If fate would allow it, he would spend the rest of his life with Tony. His future husband. The person he loved the most in that world – until they had Peter, then love would have to be divided. And everything would always end well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry again about the mistakes. Hope you enjoyed and, if you did, please leave a kudo! See ya <3


End file.
